The present invention relates generally to bicycles, and more specifically to chain guides for bicycles.
When a bicycle is ridden over rough terrain, the chain of the bicycle often moves vertically relative to the bicycle frame. This vertical movement can cause the chain to impact a portion of the bicycle frame called the stay (e.g., a chainstay or seatstay). In order to protect the stay from such impacts, bicycles are commonly provided with a stay protector on the surface of the stay on the chain side of the bicycle (usually the right side).
Movement of the chain can also cause the chain to become unintentionally disengaged from the front chainring on which the chain rides, thereby inhibiting the drive function of the chain. In order to inhibit the chain from becoming disengaged from the front chainring, bicycles are sometimes provided with a chain guide that restricts large movements of the chain relative to the chainring and thereby inhibits the chain from slipping off of the chainring. Such chain guides are typically mounted on a guide mount or flange secured near the bottom bracket area of the bicycle frame.